My Sweet Hope
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Aku yang selalu mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang selalu mencintai Hinata, ya SELALU. Baginya aku tak lebih dari sekedar Sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya. Review? Sakura POV


_Aku senang menggiring bola di lapangan_

_Aku bangga sebagai seorang striker_

_Aku senang bermain sepak bola_

_Karena aku bisa berada di sampingnya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyu-yuki-shiro entertainment present:<strong>

**Sweet Hope**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cast :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur lompat, GaJe, Abal dan Sakura POV**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

**Please Like and read also Reviewww…. *hehe***

**.**

**Happy reading…**

* * *

><p>Langkahku untuk menuju gawang lawan terhenti oleh tiga orang dari tim lawan yang kini mengerubungiku, menjagaku dengan ketat sembari mencoba merebut bola yang setia di kakiku dan juga kujaga dengan ketat agar tak diambil oleh mereka. Mataku menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari celah agar bola ini dapat segera masuk ke gawang lawan.<p>

Perebutan itu terasa lama dan menegangkan sampai ekor mataku menangkap sesosok orang berambut hitam yang berlari di samping kiriku yang sedikit ada celah, kupertaruhkan celahku untuk mengoper bola padanya.

"Sasuke!" teriakku sambil menendang bola ke arahnya, yang tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu di_cut_ oleh tiga cecunguk yang mengerubungiku itu.

Bola yang kutendang itu melambung tinggi hingga berada di dekatnya. Sasuke lalu menangkap operan bola dariku dengan dadanya dan kemudian menggiringnya ke arah gawang lawan dan…

BRUSH! (anggap saja _effect_ suara bola yang masuk, (n_n)a)

GOL!

Tim kami langsung melonjak kegirangan, apalagi ketika wasit membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan babak kedua berakhir dan skor 2 – 0 untuk kemenangan tim kami!

Tahu begitu, langsung saja kuhampiri Sasuke dan merangkulnya, disambut dengan kami yang dikerubungi oleh teman setim kami.

OOOoooOOO

"Kau hebat Saku_-chan_," puji Hinata, manager tim sepak bola kami. Aku tertawa saja. Meski aku perempuan satu-satunya di klub sepak bola – sebagai pemain, bukan manager – tapi aku patut diperhitungkan.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil menyambar botol minuman yang disodorkan olehnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkahku yang langsung menegak habis botol minuman tersebut, seolah aku tidak minum berhari-hari.

"Kau kan hebat karena berpartner dengan si teme itu, Sakura_-chan_!" sebuah suara yang cempreng yang sudah sangat kuhafal terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku mendengus bosan.

PLAK!

"Aduh!"

Aku menoleh ke samping. di sampingku, Uzumaki Naruto – orang yang tadi meledekku – mengaduh karena kepalanya dipukul oleh partnerku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih teme?" protes Naruto.

"Kau berisik, dobe, membuatku sakit telinga saja!" ucapnya dingin, membuat empat buah siku muncul di dahinya.

"Memangnya aku buat salah apa padamu? Teme~" ucapnya kesal. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Sasuke pasti memukul Naruto karena si rambut durian itu meledekku, rasakan!

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, silakan," itu ucapan Hinata. Aku melihat mukanya merah dengan handuk di tangan. Melihat itu Sasuke mengambil handuk di tangan Hinata sembari menggumamkan terima kasih yang terdengar samar.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum pedih.

"Ukh… kalian ini! kalau pacaran jangan di depanku, bodoh!" kataku sembari memukul kepala Sasuke, membuatnya mengaduh, aku tertawa ketika melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kesal, sementara Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan wajah benar-benar merah. "Akh… aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau mau menungguku Hinata?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, Hinata salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf Saku_-chan_, ha-hari ini… aku… Sasuke_-kun_…" dia memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, melihat gelagatnya aku tahu pasti dia ada kencan dengan partnerku.

"Cih, ada kencan ya?" kataku sembari melirik Sasuke, pura-pura kesal, kemudian aku geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya, apa boleh buat, namanya juga masih pasangan baru, pasti maunya berduaan trus!" kataku pura-pura sebal.

"Sa-Saku_-chan_!" teriak Hinata tertahan, aku tertawa. Memang senang mengerjai Hinata.

"Bersenang-senanglah Hinata!" kataku. "Dan kau Sasuke, awas saja kalau membuat Hinata-ku menangis!" kataku sembari berjalan menjauh dengan tertawa karena teriakan malu dari Hinata dan sekilas aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah.

Aku berhenti tertawa ketika jarakku dengan mereka cukup jauh. Tawaku hilang dan berganti dengan rasa sakit di dada. Aku menggenggam dada kiriku yang terasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Sakura_-chan_!" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menurunkan tanganku yang ada di dada, melepaskan ikat rambut yang melingkar di rambut soft pinkku.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh!" kataku pura-pura tidak mengerti. Orang itu tak bersuara. Dia tahu bahwa aku sedang pura-pura.

"Kalau teme tahu perasaanmu kepadanya –"

"Coba saja beritahu dan aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu!" ancamku menghentikan perkataannya. Dia, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mengusap rambutku.

"Setidaknya, menangislah untuk meluapkan kekesalanmu, Sakura_-chan_," sarannya kemudian aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh dariku. Aku menunduk, telapak tanganku mengepal dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada gunanya untuk menangis!" gumamku pelan. Ya! Tidak ada gunanya menangis, menangis tidak akan membuat Sasuke menyukaiku.

Tidak akan pernah

OOOoooOOO

* * *

><p><em>bagaimana aku akan berkata selamat tinggal kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku miliki?<em>

_Kenapa tetes air mata jatuh demi seseorang yang tidak pernah menjadi kepunyaanku?_

_Kenapa aku merindukan seorang yang tidak pernah bersamaku?_

_Dan ku bertanya, kenapa aku mencintai seseorang yang cntanya tak pernah untukku?_

* * *

><p>Aku mendesah ketika membaca buku harianku sendiri. Ku tutup buku harian itu kemudian melemparnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Aku membaringkan tubuhku menghadap langit-langit kamar. Sebelah tanganku menutupi mataku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat.<p>

Apa sih yang kulakukan? Menulis buku harian yang sama sekali bukan kebiasaanku. Membuat sebuah puisi pula?

Sejak kapan aku pintar mengarang?

_Sejak Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran._

Sebuah suara yang lain menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku terdiam kemudian tertawa sinis. Benar. Sejak aku tahu kalau Sasuke dan Hinata pacaranlah aku jadi sentimental seperti ini.

Ternyata patah hati itu seperti ini ya?

Menyakitkan.

OOOoooOOO

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku mungkin diberi nama seperti itu karena rambutku yang bewarna soft pink, seperti kelopak bunga Sakura.

Mendengar nama Sakura, pasti kalian membayangkan sesosok gadis anggun dan feminim. Berbicara lemah lembut dan terkesan lemah, mungkin kalian akan membayangkan bahwa aku cantik.

Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

Aku itu tomboy. Jauh dari kata anggun dan feminim. Gaya berpakaianku nyaris seperti cowok. Hobiku bermain sepak bola, aku juga mahir di permainan itu sehingga aku bisa menjadi striker di klub sepak bola, tentu saja itu membuatku bangga,akulah satu-satunya pemain perempuan di klub sepak bola di seluruh sekolah di konohagakuen. Selain sepak bola, aku juga hobi berlatih karate. Karate, judo, aikido bahkan taekwondo aku bisa, meski tidak mahir tapi setidaknya cukup untuk menerbangkan seorang cowok yang mengganggu temanku. Ah, tenagaku juga kuat. Kalau aku sedang kesal, aku mampu membuat tembok retak atau setidaknya menghancurkan sepuluh buah batu bata yang ditumpuk.

Lihat, dari semua hobiku, mana mungkin aku ini lemah?

Tapi meski aku tomboy, tapi aku juga seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang pasti, mau tidak mau, akan didatangi oleh sebuah perasaan bernama cinta.

Dan cinta pertamaku berlabuh kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang striker di klub sepak bola, pemegang sabuk hitam judo, peringkat teratas di konohagakuen, cowok sempurna yang juga adalah seorang partnerku.

"Sakura! Ada telepon!" suara itu membuatku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ya bu!" sahutku sembari keluar dari kamarku di lantai dua. Berlari melewati dapur menuju ruang keluarga kemudian mengangkat telepon yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku yang hanya mendapatkan keheningan di sana. "Sasuke? Ini kau kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah balik bertanya. Aku mendengus.

"Ya… insting," ucapku asal. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang disukai Hinata?" tanyanya _to the point_. Mendengar nama Hinata dari mulutnya membuat otomatis dadaku nyeri.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku tidak semangat, terdengar helaan nafas di seberang. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyaku pura-pura perhatian.

Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin tahu. Hanya akan menambah sakit di dadaku saja.

"Besok, genap sebulan kami pacaran, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya."

"Oh…," hanya itu komentarku. Aku menggenggam dengan kuat gagang telepon, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku, walaupun hanya sedikit bisa mengurangi perasaan itu. "Kupikir, apapun yang kau berikan kepadanya, dia akan senang," ucapku. Kalau aku, apapun yang kau berikan pasti akan membuatku senang.

Pasti.

"Hn… benarkah?"

"Hn," jawabku tulus.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya aku tertawa. "Kau teman terbaikku."

Sakit….

" Aku tahu," ucapku. Genggaman di gagang telepon semakin kuat, aku berharap semoga saja gagang telepon itu tidak hancur atau aku akan dimarahi oleh ayahku. "Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Semoga kau bahagia," ucapku tulus dari lubuk hatiku.

_Semoga kau bahagia, meski di sini, aku tidak bahagia…._

"Kau juga, semoga kau bahagia, Sakura," doanya terdengar tulus. Aku tersenyum miris sebelum sambungan terputus. Aku menutup telepon dan dengan lunglai beranjak ke kamarku, kembali memandang langit-langit kamar.

Sebenarnya, ada rasa kesalku kepada Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak SMP. Aku selalu sekelas dengannya saat pertama kali kami masuk SMP dan aku menyukainya selepas aku naik kelas 3 SMP. Namun, saat SMA, saat aku dan Sasuke mengenalnya, saat itulah aku langsung tahu…

Bahwa hatinya yang dingin dan tak ada minat pada apapun selain sepak bola dan olahraga bela diri mulai berminat padamu.

Mata hitam onyx kesukaanku yang juga merupakan miliknya tak pernah lepas menatap sosok seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, manager klub sepak bola di mana aku dan Sasuke bergabung.

Terkadang, aku ingin membenci Hinata, namun tak bisa.

Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi…

Akulah yang malah menyatukan mereka.

Keh… baik sekali diriku kan?

Namun menyesal sekarang pun tak ada gunanya….

OOOoooOOO

Hari ini, Hinata terlihat aneh. Hal aneh pertama adalah dia diantar oleh ayahnya. Itu hal yang aneh biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah di antar oleh siapapun, dia juga tidak datang saat latihan pagi klub sepak bola.

Kedua, matanya memancarkan ketakutan. Apalagi ketika dia keluar dari toilet. Saat jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Aku melihatnya pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku yang baru keluar dari ruang klub sepak bola mengikutinya karena penasaran.

OOOoooOOO

Aku memegang lututku karena kelelahan. Tadi aku dihadang oleh Kakashi-sensei sehingga aku kehilangan jejak Hinata. Dasar Kakashi-sensei sialan!

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong bukannya ini jalan menuju rumah Hinata?" gumamku sembari mengedarkan pandangan. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sehingga dia pulang duluan ya? Lagipula gerak-geriknya aneh. Dia tampak ketakutan. Dari pose tubuhnya dan tatapan matanya yang liar memandang ke segala arah tadi.

Dan Hinata juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bolos.

"KYAA!" suara teriakan itu terdengar beberapa meter di belokan kanan di depanku. Dengan segera aku berlari ka asal suara. Aku kenal suara itu, itu Suara Hinata!

Ketika aku berbelok aku langsung berhenti karena terkejut. Beberapa meter dariku berdiri, Hinata tengah dipeluk seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang dicat pirang. Aku hendak marah kepadanya karena mengira dia selingkuh namun amarah itu mereda ketika melihat lelaki itu kini membanting Hinata ke tembok yang ada di belakang Hinata. Membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil meringis dengan tubuh gemetar serta wajah yang pucat. Kulihat si rambut pirang itu berbicara sambil tertawa jahat dan mulai melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya.

Menyadari niat busuknya membuatku segera tersadar dan dengan cepat menendang bola yang selalu ku bawa dengan perhitungan tepat ke arahnya dan ….

BUK!

Bola yang kutendang tepat menghantam kepalanya.

"OI!" seruku sembari berlari mendekati Hinata. Wajah Hinata terlihat lega melihat kedatanganku berbeda dengan lelaki pirang itu yang kesal dan wajahnya yang merah karena kesakitan terkena tendangan bolaku. Dia, si laki-laki pirang itu langsung berlari ketika aku berlari kea rah mereka.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ketika aku sudah berada di sana. Aku membantunya berdiri, merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Air matanya meleleh, aku mengusapnya.

"Sudah… tidak apa-apa… sudah…." Kataku menenangkannya, Hinata sesegukan. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan, sampai akhirnya dia tenang. "Kita pulang?" tawarku. Dia mengangguk, aku tersenyum kemudian melepaskan peganganku di pundaknya. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, mengambil tasnya kemudian memapahnya berjalan.

Dalam perjalanan, aku tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa.

Tapi melihat foto yang ada di dekat tasnya, tanpa bertanyapun aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

OOOoooOOO

Dengan gemetar Hyuuga Neji mengambil foto yang kusodorkan. Di ruang tamu rumah Hinata aku mendapatkan kejelesan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Hari terakhir sebelum libur musim panas, selepas pulang kencan dengan Sasuke, Hinata di perkosa.

Mendengar itu aku menunduk. Wajahku tegang. Tanganku terkepal karena amarah.

Foto-foto yang kuambil dari tempat aku menyelamatkan Hinata menunjukkan dirinya yang berusaha menjaga kesuciannya, dia yang berusaha menjaga permatanya. Dia yang ditampar dan dipukul bertubi-tubi karena mencoba melawan.

"Kenapa tidak lapor polisi?" tanyaku kepada Neji. Neji diam.

"Karena Hinata tidak mau sampai Sasuke tahu," ucapan itu membuatku mendongak. "Dia tidak mau Sasuke merasa bersalah karena membiarkan dia pulang sendiri sehingga kejadian itu menimpanya. Dia juga tidak mau foto-foto yang diambil oleh para pemerkosa itu disebar. Hal itu membuatnya sangat depresi dan ketakutan seperti itu, selama sebulan lamanya, dia tidak pernah mau keluar dari kamarnya, setiap saat dia selalu duduk di bawah shower dan selama sebulan dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat tidur dalam dosis yang berat." Cerita neji dengan tubuh gemetar. "Ayahpun tidak mau berita ini tersebar. Hal ini hanya akan menjatuhkan reputasinya."

"Orang tua yang hebat," komentarku sarkastis. Orang tua yang lebih mementingkan reputasi daripada kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Ya, terkadang aku membenci orang tuaku sendiri," lanjut Neji dengan ekspresi benar-benar marah.

Sampai berjam-jam lamanya, aku dan Neji hanya diam.

OOOoooOOO

Kejadian kemarin membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah lesu dan tertekan. Apakah aku harus merahasiakan hal ini dari Sasuke? Apa yang harus kulakukan kepada Hinata?

Hinata menjadi pendiam. Ya… bukan berarti dia itu adalah sosok gadis ceria. Dari dulu Hinata memang pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi meski begitu sifatnya itu terlihat indah dan cantik, berbeda dengan Hinata yang kulihat setelah kejadiaan naas itu,dia menjadi sesosok pendiam yang menyedihkan.

Berdiam diri di pojok kelas sembari menutup wajah dengan tangan yang gemetar. Selalu menghindar ketika Sasuke mendekatinya. Hinata selalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan selalu kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Selama tiga hari aku melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, selama tiga hari pula aku melihat wajah terluka Sasuke yang tidak bisa mendekati Hinata yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya memandang was-was Hinata dari kejauhan, tanpa mau mendekat karena tak mau membuat gadis berambut lavender itu ketakutan. Aku tahu, Sasuke tidak mau Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah libur musim panas berakhir.

OOOoooOOO

Aku dan Sasuke dekat dengan Hinata karena masuk di klub yang sama. Kesan pertamaku, dia manis, bahkan cantik.

Bola mata berwarna lavendernya menunjukkan keteduhan. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang berwarna lavender dan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Hinata seorang yang pendiam yang menyenangkan. Auranya menenangkanku. Aku terpana kepada kecantikannya dan sifat pemalunya yang menggemaskan.

Begitupun dengan dia…

Ketika kutengokkan pandanganku kepadanya, aku langsung merasakan sakit.

Matanya tak lepas untuk memandangnya. Wajah dinginnya yang mulai merona agak merah. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tahu arti tatapan itu.

"Sakura!" panggilan itu membuat khayalanku tentang masa lalu langsung hilang begitu saja. Kualihkan pandanganku ke depan. Sasuke ada di sana dengan wajah yang benar-benar kacau. Sesekali pemuda itu menatap bangku Hinata yang lagi-lagi kosong. Hanya aku yang tahu bahwa kini Hinata ada di salah satu pojok yang ada di perpustakaan yang jarang sekali dikunjungi orang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku malas. Kulirik sebelahku, sejak kapan Naruto tidak ada? Huh! Paling cowok berisik itu tengah berjuang hidup dan mati memesan ramen di kantin.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanyanya murung. Aku diam. Melipat tanganku di atas meja. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku yang ditanyainya? Apakah dia tidak pernah sadar kalau aku tidak pernah suka dia berbicara tentang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadanya langsung?" tanyaku sedikit ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa!" katanya. "Matanya selalu menyiratkan ketakutan ketika aku atau lelaki lain mendekatinya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya," suara itu terdengar rapuh. Aku menutup mata kesal. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku tahu, tahu dengan pasti apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, tapi haruskah kuberitahu kepada Sasuke?

BRAK!

Aku memukul tanganku ke meja, membuat dia melonjak kaget dan orang-orang di kelas menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu!" ucapku dingin kemudian bergegas keluar dari kelas. aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tak tentu arah. Perasaanku sesak. Sangat sesak. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa ini lagi lebih lama. Aku sudah tidak –

BRUK!

"Lho? Sakura_-chan_?" suara cempreng itu dan panggilan "_-chan_" itu membuatku mendongak. Naruto ada di sana, mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu tapi aku tidak berani melihat matanya.

"Kenapa Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto melihatku menunduk. Aku hanya diam, menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat dan menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. "Aw~ Ittai Sakura_-chan_! Kenapa sih kau menggenggam tanganku erat begini! Hei, lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga Sakura_-chan_, aku tidak mau –"

PLUK!

Ocehannya langsung berhenti ketika kepalaku langsung kujatuhkan ke dadanya. Sebelah tanganku mencengkram erat bajunya, mencari pelampiasan. Mencari sandaran dari segala permasalahan yang ada.

Dan Naruto memahami itu. Dia memukul-mukul pelan belakang kepalaku.

"Ya… kau boleh menangis di dadaku kok, Sakura_-chan_!"

"Tidak akan!" kataku membuatnya tertawa.

"Kalau bajuku robek karena tenaga raksasamu, kau harus membayarnya, ditambah dua porsi ramen dekat stasiun itu, bagaimana?" katanya mencoba bercanda. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak akan!"

Dan dia mulai mengoceh macam-macam. Setidaknya ocehannya membuat aku merasa lebih baik sebelum…

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

Suara itu membuatku langsung melepaskan Naruto. Aku kenal suara itu, dan Naruto pun mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sama dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

Suara itu…

"Hinata!" "Hinata_-chan_!"

.

.

Dalam kerumunan itu, Hinata ada di sana. Dengan sebelah tangan yang mengacungkan pisau lipat kepada Kakashi-sensei, guru matematika kami.

"Oi, Oi Hyuuga! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu! Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Kakashi-sensei yang kaget juga melihat tingkah seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang seperti orang gila.

"Be-berhenti! Berhenti! Jangan dekati aku!" lagi gadis itu berteriak, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya sebelum kejadian itu.

"Gezz… ada apa dengan Hinata_-chan_?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Naruto yang juga bingung dengan tingkah Hinata. Aku terlalu syok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan itu, Aku menerobos kerumunan, meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Hinata!" aku memanggilnya ketika aku berada di samping Kakasihi-sensei dan berada di jarak pandang mata Hinata. Mendengar suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh kepadaku dan mengacungkan pisaunya kepadaku.

"Haruno, lebih baik –"

"Sensei diam saja!" aku memotong ucapan Kakashi-sensei. Mataku terfokus kepada tubuh Hinata yang dengan gemetar mengacungkan pisaunya. Aku melangkah pelan, dia mundur perlahan dan ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang tembok, Hinata berteriak lagi. Air matanya sudah keluar.

"Hinata! Ini aku… Sakura!" aku menyebut namaku sendiri. "Jangan takut!" bujukku semakin mendekatinya tapi Hinata malah menggeleng-geleng. Dia semakin kalut ketika aku hanya tinggal beberapa puluh senti lagi darinya.

"Ku-Kubilang JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"

CRATS!

"KYAA!"

Aku tak sempat menghindar ketika pisau itu mengenai pipiku. Darah keluar dari pipiku dan mata Hinata terbelalak ketakutan mengingat apa yang dilakukannya. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menahan lengannya dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya dan bisa kurasakan dia terisak.

"Sa- Saku_-chan_~" rintihnya menangis. Pegangan di pisaunya melonggar dan membuat pisau itu terjatuh. Kakashi-sensei segera mengamankan pisau itu.

"Ya, aku di sini Hinata, tenang saja. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa… tenanglah~"

Dan dia langsung lemas seketika ketika aku mengatakan itu. Hinata pingsan dan itu membuatku panic.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke menarikku keluar dari UKS, tempat Hinata terbaring di sana, ditemani oleh Shizune-sensei, guru UKS sambil menunggu Hyuuga Neji yang langsung melesat pergi begitu kutelepon. Kenapa aku tidak memanggil kedua orang tuanya? Ah itu percuma. Mereka pasti tidak akan dating kalau mengetahui hal yang telah dilakukan oleh putri pertama mereka.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya, Sakura," ucapnya dengan wajah datar namun sarat kekhawatiran dan keingin tahuan yang besar. Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Bohong!" katanya. Aku mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku yang terasa sakit namun tidak berhasil. Mata Oniksnya menatapku tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Uchiha Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri, hah!" aku membentaknya, emosi.

"Beritahu aku, Sakura, kumohon…." Ucapnya dengan wajah putus asa dan terluka, ekspresi wajah yang ku benci, membuat emosiku surut. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak kan bisa melawan wajah itu.

"Hinata…." Aku menghentikan kalimatku ketika wajahnya semakin menuntutku untuk menjelaskannya. "Diperkosa…" suaraku amat lirih mengatakan itu, tapi cukup untuk didengar Sasuke dan itu membuat matanya terbelalak, dan wajahnya mengeras. Aku hanya menunduk tak mampu berucap karena sekarang memang keheninganlah yang dibutuhkan olehnya….

OOOoooOOO

Hinata pindah Sekolah setelah insiden itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu karena inisiatif orang tuanya atau karena masalah lain. Tapi yang kutahu pasti, Sasuke ikut andil sehingga keputusan itu dibuat, Neji yang memberitahukannya aku dan Naruto berada di depannya. Dia menunduk dengan wajah dingin. Aku memandangnya iba.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu tempat tinggalmu yang baru pada kami?" tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata menggeleng. Naruto menghela nafas apalagi ketika melihat tubuh Hinata menegang ketika Naruto mendekati dirinya, membuat Naruto segera mundur, kini dia berdiri dibelakangku, sepertinya si bodoh ini menguping waktu aku berbicara dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Bahkan kepada Sasuke?"tanyaku memancing membuat mata Hinata meredup.

"Hinata-neechan," Hanabi keluar dari balik pagar rumah. Menyentuh lembut Hinata, mengisyaratkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi. Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong, memaksakan seulas senyum kemudian membungkuk pelan.

"Arigatou Saku_-chan_, dan Sayonara," ucapnya kemudian berbalik pergi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Sayonara janai, Hinata. Demo Mata Aimashita, ne?" ucapku dengan nada ceria, membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali melangkah.

Mobil itu berjalan, aku menatap mobil itu dalam diam. Sedih, sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Aku memang selalu berharap Hinata dan Sasuke berpisah, tapi bukan perpisahan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Kau boleh menangis, Sakura_-chan_," kata Naruto sembari membingkai wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku memandang mata birunya dengan nanar.

"Aku tidak akan menangis, menangis hanya akan membuatku lemah."

"Tapi matamu lelah karena menahan semua emosimu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura_-chan_," dia memohon. Tatapannya begitu memelas. Aku tahu dia khawatir kepadaku, untuk sebuah alas an yang tidak kutahu kenapa.

OOOoooOOO

Sebulan sudah Hinata pindah ke kota yang bahkan Kurenai-sensei, yang menjabat sebagai wali kelaspun tak tahu. Sebulan yang dilalui olehku dengan terus-terusan melihat wajah nelangsa Sasuke. Dan aku tahu aku tidak boleh terus-terusan membiarkannya begitu.

Lagi-lagi aku harus turun tangan seperti sebelum dia jadian dengan Hinata.

**Flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu….**

Sasuke yang bertanya kepadaku hubungan yang terjalin di antara Hinata dan Gaara-senpai yang terlihat akrab dengan wajah frustasi dan khawatir, membuatku harus meyakinkannya-meski menahan sakit- bahwa Hinata tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan senpai berambut merah yang juga teman kakakku. Kujelaskan kepadanya bahwa Gaara sudah punya pacar.

"Begitukah? Hoh…" kulihat wajahnya yang merasa lega.

Nyut!

"Kalau kau menyukainya lebih baik kau menembaknya!" saranku asal, semakin menorehkan luka di hatiku. Saat itu aku dan Sasuke ada di depan rumahku, memandang bintang setelah lelah bermain sepak bola. Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuatku tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Tentu saja!" ucapku, masih diselingi tawa.

"Aku tak berani… bagaimana kalau dia…."

"Tak akan!" potongku kemudian aku berjalan ke arah taman dan memainkan bola yang kupegang. Tanpa kulihatpun aku tahu bahwa Sasuke menatapku ingin tahu.

"Hinata pun menyukaimu," kataku akhirnya, setelah menimang-nimang hamper beberapa menit.

Bukan beberapa menit.

Aku tahu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa Hinata pun menyukai Sasuke.

Tapi aku tak berani untuk mengatakannya, tak bisa malah.

Aku tak ingin Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

Namun, saat melihat dirinya yang selalu saja melihat ke arah Hinata membuatku akhirnya menyerah untuk berusaha. Lagipula, aku tak mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Ya, Sasuke si pangeran dingin pun akan OOC jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya kepada Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya. Aku mengangguk. Mataku masih menatap bola yang kumainkan. "Kalau begitu, besok siang aku akan menembaknya!"

Nyut!

Air mataku mulai keluar ketika mendengarnya, apalagi ketika Sasuke, si raja tidak pekaan itu, memelukku dan menggumamkan terima kasih kepadaku.

Dan dua hari kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata, sambil bergandengan tangan mempublikasikan hubungan baru mereka kepadaku, Naruto yang entah tahu darimana kalau aku menyukai Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

**End of flashback**

"Oi Sasuke!" panggilku ketika aku sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke ada di atap sekolah, berbaring menatap langit biru. Panggilanku tak membuatnya bergeming, tapi aku tahu bahwa Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum amat tipis, aku kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. dia hanya diam.

"Kau merindukan Hinata?"

"Tidak!" ketika menjawab itu dia bangun dari tidurnya. Memandang mata hijau milikku.

Bohong! Dia tidak akan bisa membohongiku seperti itu, aku tahu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Hinata?"

"…"

Dia diam, sebelum menjawab Iya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jika saja aku tidak tahu kalau kini dia tengah berbohong, aku pasti akan melonjak kegirangan.

"Sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi?"

"Ya!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya"

Kekeras kepalaannya membuatku kesal. "Kalau begitu, jika aku menciummu di sini, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Ap –"

Dia terdiam ketika aku meletakkan jariku dibibirnya. Aku memegang pundaknya, sebagai sanggaan tubuhku ketika aku beranjak mendekatinya, kupaksa mata onyxnya untuk tetap menatap mata hijau emeraldku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke," perkataan itu membuatnya diam tak berusaha membebaskan dirinya dariku. "Sangat. Jadi jika kau sudah tidak menyukainya, biar aku yang menggantikannya."

Murahan! Aku murahan sekali! Memohon seperti ini. memaksanya seperti ketika jarak bibir kami yang semakin mendekati nol, Tangan Sasuke menahan menandakan rasa bersalah, melihat itu aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ugh!Kau jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, aku hanya mempermainkanmu, Sasuke," ucapku sembari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun hatiku menangis karena terluka.

Menyamarkan genangan air di sudut mataku

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pernah jujur kalau kau masih menyukainya, masih menyukai Hinata,"ucapku menghentikan tawaku, karena dengan tertawa malah membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu kok, Kau masih _san_gat menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali padamu?"

"Tapi aku sudah melukainya"

"Akh… sudahlah Sasuke, meminta maaflah dan sembuhkanlah luka hatinya, itu perkara yang mudah!" ucapku kepadanya membuat dia tersenyum sakit, kudapati hatiku yang tersenyum senang.

"_Arigatou_ "

"Hn, berbahagialan Sasuke," ucapku tulus. Dia memandangku kemudian menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Kau juga!" ucapnya kemudian mencium keningku penuh saying.

Kasih saying seorang kakak kepada adiknya, aku tahu itu.

"Kau tahu kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," katanya sebelum meninggalkanku. _Aku tahu._ Sasuke hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan juga sebagai seorang adik, aku sudah tahu itu.

"Aaahhh~" desahku, lega. Air mata ini mulai mengalir, membasahi pipiku.

Akhirnya aku menangis.

"Apanya yang 'Aaahhh~'" sebuah suara sedikit mengangetkanku. Suara yang kukenal. "Bahkan sampai akhir kau tidak berterus terang pada si teme~" sahut sebuah suara yang menjengkelkan di belakangku setelah Sasuke tak terlihat. Tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu. Suara yang menjengkelkan itu.

"_Hahaha~" _Aku hanya bisa tertawa sumbang membuat si rambut pirang itu duduk dan merapatkan punggungnya di punggungku. Dia duduk dengan posisi membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau menangis, kau harus memanggilku, agar aku bisa menemanimu, Sakura_-chan_~"

"Aku tidak menangis Naruto!" aku tak mau mengaku.

"Hahaha… suaramu bergetar masih bisa bohong padaku?"

"Berisik!" ucapku jengkel.

Kemudian pertengkaran kecilpun memenuhi udara sore di atap sekolah itu. Naruto terus menemaniku dengan celotehan tidak bergunanya. Membuat setidaknya rasa sakit hatiku berkurang karena tergantikan dengan rasa jengkel….

_Aku tak kan membuatnya terluka, _

_Aku pun, tak kan membuat diriku terluka.._

_Kan kuakhiri cinta ini padanya_

_kan kuhentikan air mata ini untknya_

_kan ku katakan selamat tinggal padanya_

_aku yakin aku mampu,_

_aku yakin aku bisa,_

_entah kapan,_

_aku kan tertawa melihat dia brsama orang yang dcintainya_

_aku kan tersenyum mengenang perasaan sepihak yang tak pernah diketahui olehnya_

_entah kapan perasaan ini kan memudar,_

_biarkan waktu yang menjawab.._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

_Hy.. hy... aku meluncurkan fict ini yang aku adaptasi dari fict aku yang lain dengan judul yang serupa! hehehe_

_Gimana-gimana?_

_Kenapa aku membuat ini? Hm... soalnya aku lagi patah hati! Sama orang yang sama pula!_

_tanpa dosa, dia mengatakan hal yang bikin aku melayang... yang bikin aku ngerasa kalau dia juga setidaknya pernah suka sama aku, tapi nyatanya Gak!_

_Dia murni nganggep aku sahabat terbaiknya dan sahabatu adalah Pacar terbaiknya,, Hiks..._

_Kok malah curhat ya? ya sudahlah, bagaimana dengan oneshoot ini?_

_r_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_?  
><em>


End file.
